diehohenreichefandomcom_de-20200213-history
In Mensheim
Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle gelangt man nach Mensheim. Von dort aus wird über ein Sending Kontakt zu Kira aufgenommen, die ihr kommen für den Abend zusagt, um den Kontakt zur Wilderqueen herzustellen. Um die Zeit bis dahin nicht nutzlos verstreichen zu lassen wird die Stadt erkundet, die sich überraschend zivilisiert präsentiert. Außerhalb der Stadt sind mehrere Tausend Pferde auf den Weiden, als Vorboten einer großen Streitmacht. Besonderes Interesse erzeugt ein Mineneingang, der sich als Zugang zu einer Zwergenbinge herausstellt, in der die schmieden durch den Wilderking wieder in Betrieb genommen wurden. AB HIER BERICHT AUS 2. HAND (Ergänzungen von Augen- und Ohrenzeugen erwünscht): Kira erscheint tatsächlich und informiert die Helden über den aktuellen Stand im Reiche der Barbaren, das so barbarisch nicht ist. Der aktuelle Wilderking Ethos, aus dem Stamm der Raben, hat tatsächlich den König aus den Reihen der Nordlandbarbaren besiegt und regiert zusammen mit seiner Frau Breda alle Stämme. Auch die Nordlandbarbaren nehme dies zumindest im Augenblick so hin. Er regiert auf eher diplomatische Art und sätzt auf Handelsbeziehungen und Verträge. So hat er den Greifensteinern bei einer Orkinvasion gegen die Gewährung von Handelsprivilegien beigestanden und auch den bekannten Vertrag mit Relait abgeschlossen. Im Augenblick ist er unterwegs zu den Reitervölkerrn im Osten um seinen Einfluss dorthin zu erweitern. Seine Frau hingegen setzt mehr auf den Ansatz der direkten Machtausübung, also militärische Gewalt. Da Ihr Ehemann zurzeit nicht bei Hofe ist, sitzt sie zur Zeit als Regentin auf dem Thron. Kira teilt mit, dass jedermann zur öffentlichen Audienz erscheinen und sprechen kann und so arrangiert sie einen Termin in der nächsten Audienz. Die Helden erscheinen also bei Hofe und durchqueren die große Halle, in der eine Stimmung herrscht, die eher an eine zwanglose Party erinnert als an einen offiziellen Termin. Auf der Empore am hinteren Ende der Halle findet die eigentliche Audienz statt, wohin sich die Helden Ihren weg bahnen. Ihnen wir ein Redeplatz vor einer Delegation der Reitervölker zugewiesen. Der Diplomat Erasmus übernimmt die Ansprache und erklärt der Wilderqueen unsere Funktion und unser Anliegen. Danach schildert er die Scharade die der Unaussprechliche mit den Barbarenvölkern vor hat. Dazu übergibt er auf Cerwyns Wunsch das einmalige 'Mace of the Planes' (Wert ca. 25.000 GP). Die Wilderqueen ist ob der diplomatischen Bemühungen Erasmus erst skeptisch, wird aber am Ende doch überzeugt, dass eine friedliche Einigung mit der Nordmoormark möglich ist. Danach sprechen die Emissäre der Reitervölker und bringen traurige Kunde: Der Wilderking wurde bei einer militärischen Aktion zu Gunsten des Herrn der Gesandten durch tragische Umstände (!!friendly Fire!!??) getötet. Damit ist die Wilderqueen nun tatsächlich Herrin aller Barbarenvölker. AB HIER 1.ST HAND: Die Königin Breda lädt zu Besprechung in den Hof der Feste. Es wird offenbart, dass Kira ein eigenes Team zur Telchur Eiche geschickt hat, die Anscheinend ein Tor in die Ebene Telchurs bildet, um dem Lordprotektor zuvorzukommen und selbst zu verifizieren, ob Vatun noch eigesperrt ist. Ein Scrying im Brunnen des Hofes offenbart, das dieses Team noch in der Eiche unterwegs ist. Den Helden wird für Ihre Dienste ein Griff in die königliche Edelsteintruhe gewährt. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wird in der Schatzkammer ein Lemur, der der Gruppe seltsam vertraut scheint, entdeckt, der offenbar am Drogenschrank genascht hat. Als dieser von den Wachen getötet werden soll erscheint plötzlich Lana, die Ihr Familiar rettten will. Während der sich entfaltenden Diskussion, fällt Cerwyn im Hintergrund eine zweite Lana auf, die sich mit zwei ebenfalls bekannten Barden vorbeischleichen will. Er macht auf sie aufmerksam und verlangt Aufklärung. Lana beichtet, dass sie auf dem hiesigen Leyknoten Ein Tor öffnen will um Ihren Karfunkel zurückzuholen. Die Helden sehen hier eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit, eine direkte Kommunikation zwischen Breda und Karfunkel herzustellen. Die Barden tun also Ihr werk und öffnen ein Portal in die Ebene Telchurs. Dort ist eine gewaltige Männerfigur regungslos im Eis zu sehen. Im Vordergrund, aber in einiger Entfernung, sind Wanderer zu sehen. Die Königin schickt zwei Streitwagen, um den Lordprotektor abzuholen. Während man auf die Ankunft wartet, kommen immer mehr Leute aus der Versammlungshalle, um das Spektakel zu bestaunen, darunter auch ein Vatunpriester, der sofort anfängt zu beten. Anscheinend hat er sich auch mit anderen Priestern koordiniert, die irgendwo ein Ritual abhalten, den bald bewegt sich die Figur Vatuns und mit einer Erschütterung der Erde entkommt er mit einem Blitz dem Gefängnis Telchurs. Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Nordmoormark